Uma Chance
by Isa Malfoy
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando você deixa de matar quem você ama? (DG, short fic) Eu sei que ficou nada a ver a sinopse, mas leiam! E deixem review!


Uma chance 

Ela queria sair dali. Não parecia ser um local seguro. Ela podia ouvir os gritos, urros, corpos caindo, mesmo estando afastada. E pela primeira vez em um ataque, ela estava com medo. Tinha um mau presságio. 

A rua estava deserta, mas qualquer um que se aproximasse poderia vê-la lá.

Onde estava ele quando ela precisava dele? 

Logo que pensou isso, se arrependeu. "Não é porque é seu namorado que precisa lhe dar atenção 24 horas! E além do mais, ele deve estar muito ocupado, estamos no meio da guerra!", se censurou. Na última vez que ela o havia visto, ele estava lançando um Avada Kedavra num dos comensais mais importantes de Voldemort. O que, aliás, era o que ela deveria estar fazendo em vez de estar escondida atrás daquela árvore, como uma covarde.

Mas talvez ela fosse uma covarde. Não tinha a força e a coragem dos outros. Era uma grifinória, sim, mas não era corajosa.

Ela estava cansada. Cansada de sempre lutar e nunca vencer. Estava cansada de se esconder para poder viver.

Viver não, sobreviver. Porque ela não achava que aquilo era vida. Estavam em guerra, e ela temia um dia não sair dela com vida. Ou pior, que alguém de sua família morresse, ou ainda i _pior_ /i, que ele, seu namorado, que ela tanto amava, morresse. Estremeceu, só de pensar nisso. Ainda queria ficar velha, casar-se, ter filhos, netos... isso parecia estar num futuro tão distante... ela só tinha 19 anos, tinha ainda uma vida inteira pela frente, não podia morrer tão nova! E ela realmente desejava se casar com ele...

Na verdade ela não sabia o que ele via nela. Tão poderoso, corajoso, famoso, temido... ela era uma simples garota que se escondia temendo ser pega. 

Foi pensando nisso que ela se levantou de lá, a fim de voltar para a guerra, voltar para lutar por esse futuro.

Já de pé, ela ia começar a caminhar, quando uma voz às suas costas a fez gelar por dentro. 

- Weasley?!

~*~

Ele havia acabado de matar um dois aurores com um só feitiço quando se sentiu repentinamente cansado e com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

Aquele ataque a Hogsmeade estava sendo, senão o mais exaustivo, um dos. O Lord tinha planejado naquele ataque, matar e destruir o máximo que conseguissem, pois estava de saco cheio de seus nobres comensais sempre perdendo a batalha para a Ordem.

E, de fato, estavam conseguindo obedecer. O Três Vassouras estava em chamas, da Casa dos Gritos  ouvia-se, talvez pela primeira vez realmente, gritos e explosões. Lojas como a Zonko's e a Dedos de Mel estavam literalmente destruídas. Muitos aurores e comensais estavam no chão, mortos. Mas era difícil dizer quem estava ganhando.

Ele começou a se afastar daquele barulho todo, por trás das casas, assim, ninguém o veria. E ninguém o viu se afastar.

Depois de pouco tempo andando, o barulho parecia ter diminuído consideravelmente. E ele teria continuado caminhando se não fosse por algo vermelho flamejante, que ele logo percebeu se tratar de cabelos, se movendo pouco mais adiante.

E seu coração de repente começou a bater mais rápido quando ele percebeu quem era o dono dos cabelos. Ou melhor, a dona. 

i _Era ela_ /i.

A garota que ele tantas vezes tinha humilhado. A garota que valia mais do que ouro para Voldemort. A garota que ele havia amado platônicamente desde seu 6º ano em Hogwarts...

E a garota que era namorada de Harry Potter.

Parecia doer pensar naquilo.

A única garota que ele já havia amado em toda a sua vida. Ele, que nunca amara ninguém além dele mesmo.

Ele se lembrava do dia em que tinha descoberto que a amava.

Estava atazanando Rony Weasley e a sangue-ruim da Granger, quando ela chegou, seus olhos cheios de fúria, falando para ele parar de ser criança e crescer. Ele se lembrava de como a boca dela havia se contraído e seus olhos se estreitado, salientando as bochechas vermelhas e aquelas sardas pelo rosto. Ele ficara sem ação! Nunca havia tido uma visão mais adorável do que aquela garota com cabelos tão vermelhos e tantas sardas, pequena e irritada. Ele inesperadamente havia sorrido, lá, no meio do corredor. Aos poucos a expressão da ruiva foi suavizando, e ela ficara com uma estranha expressão na face, a qual ele nunca soubera desvendar. Ele, então, sem dizer mais nada, virou-se e começou a andar, mas havia parado na metade do corredor e olhara para trás, somente para ver a ruiva ainda o observando com a mesma expressão.

E desde então, a havia observado sempre que podia. E quando ela começou a namorar Potter ele sentira uma dor no peito que quase o sufocara, e não sabia o que era. Fora até a enfermaria para ser examinado, mas Madame Pomfrey havia dito que ele era o garoto mais saudável da face da Terra.

Mas ele logo descobriu que aquilo era somente emocional, visto que toda vez que a via com Potter, essa dor voltava.

E foram os dois que lhe deram a vontade de se tornar um comensal da morte, de lutar, de matar Potter e seus amiguinhos. E talvez, até de matá-la. E essa seria uma chance. Uma chance de matá-la, assim ele voltaria a não amar ninguém, e de vencer Potter, de machucá-lo...

Outro movimento dos cabelos o fez acordar para a realidade.

Ela estava se levantando.

Num movimento ágil, ele se postou logo atrás dela. Então, quando ela ia começar a caminhar, ele não conseguiu se conter.

- Weasley?!

~*~

Era isso. Estava perdida. Ele certamente iria matá-la. Viu, num flash, todo o seu desejado futuro afundar água a baixo.

Ele estava apontado a varinha para ela. Sua expressão mostrava um estranho e amargo triunfo. 

Por dentro, ela estava tremendo. Mas se realmente iria morrer, morreria com dignidade. Morreria sabendo que estava morrendo tentando fazer algo bom. Por mais que doesse pensar em quem estava apontando a varinha para seu coração...

Ela empinou o nariz, que já era meio arrebitado.

- Malfoy.

Ele tinha que matá-la. Ele era um Malfoy. E seria uma honra levar o corpo dela para o Lord, seria eternamente honrado por isso. Sem sua querida noivinha, Potter certamente desmoronaria. A imagem dele tirando o que de mais precioso o garoto que sobreviveu tinha, parecia um prêmio além de seus sonhos.

Mas por que tinha que ser ela? Droga! Por que tinha que amá-la tanto? Ela nunca havia lhe dado a mínima amostra de que se importava com ele.

Não sabia o que fazer! Queria matá-la, mas não tinha coragem. Resolveu ganhar mais tempo.

- E então, como está seu querido noivinho?

- No momento, provavelmente explodindo um de seus amiguinhos comensais.

Ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Ou pode estar morto. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando a sorte pode chegar. E me parece que ela acabou de chegar para mim. Você tem noção de quanto vale no mercado negro, Weasley?

Ela não disse nada. Se ele iria matá-la, por que não o fazia logo?

- Perdeu a língua?

- Me mate logo, se é isso o que você quer fazer! Por que está perdendo seu tempo?

Ela lhe pareceu subitamente desolada. Lhe pareceu cansada, como se tivesse desistido de lutar. 

Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, quando ouviram alguém gritar.

- Vamos embora. RECUAR. Vamos embora!

Draco logo reconheceu a voz como sendo de seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy.

Mas isso não foi muito importante, se comparado a passos de gente correndo na direção dos dois.

Draco percebeu que eles estavam no meio da estrada, bem visíveis, para quem quer que estivesse chegando. Foi quando o loiro viu dois comensais se aproximando que tomou uma decisão.

Puxou Gina para depois da árvore em que estavam antes, mas o que não sabia era que lá havia um grande barranco. Os dois começaram a rolar, descendo cada vez mais.

Chegaram no fim com um baque. 

Gina imediatamente se soltou dele, praguejando.

- Por que você fez isso?!

Draco a olhou com um misto de raiva, mágoa e desprezo.

- Por que você acha, sua imbecil? Para não te pegarem!

Gina olhou-o incrédula por um momento, então sua expressão mudou para um amargo compreendimento.

- Claro. Você não quer dividir o i _prêmio _/i com ninguém.

Draco ficou com tanta raiva, que agora sim poderia muito bem matá-la. 

- Você é estúpida, garota? Será que não percebe que eu te amo e que eu não quero que você morra?!

Só depois de ter falado foi que ele percebeu o peso de suas palavras. Ele não acreditava em sua estupidez! Havia revelado seus sentimentos ao inimigo. Sim, ela era o inimigo, era seu maior inimigo.

Mas já era tarde demais. Gina o olhava com olhos arregalados, mal acreditando em seus ouvidos.

- O... o que você disse? – tinha dificuldade para articular as palavras.

Draco ficou um momento em silêncio, amaldiçoando-se por sua maldita boca. Então, dando-se por vencido, murmurou simplesmente:

- Além de estúpida você é surda, Weasley?

Ela não disse nada. 

- Vá embora. Logo vão nos encontrar e não estraguei minha veste mais cara a troco de nada. Não que eu não possa comprar outra, mas... – não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Se sentia extremamente idiota. Abaixou a cabeça. Seu orgulho estava mais do que ferido, estava em coma. Tudo estava acabado. Logo ele iria ouvir risadas vindo dela. Iria rir na cara dele, com certeza.

Foi então que a coisa mais inimaginável que poderia acontecer, aconteceu.

Sentiu a mão suave dela a envolver-lhe o queixo e erguê-lo.

Ela olhou tão profundamente nos olhos cinzentos dele que sentia que todos os seus segredos e sentimentos estavam sendo expostos a ela. Ela olhava tão profundamente que podia ver onde o azul da íris terminava e onde começava o cinza. Podia ver cada risco, cada tonalidade, cada emoção.

Ficaram um momento somente daquele jeito, quando ele viu os olhos de Gina se fechando. Sentiu os lábios dela nos seus no momento em que ele fechava também os olhos e lhe envolvia pela cintura.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo. Um beijo agridoce. Era ao mesmo tempo doce ter os lábios dela, tê-la tão perto de si, e tão amargo saber que era a primeira e última vez.

Ficaram vários minutos naquela maravilhosa sensação, até que um grito lá de cima os fez se soltarem lentamente. 

- GINA! – alguém lá em cima gritava.

Draco reconheceu desagradavelmente a voz como sendo a de Potter.

- Vá. Seu namoradinho está preocupado com você – ele disse melancolicamente, sabendo que nunca mais a teria nos braços.

Ela lhe deu um breve sorriso. 

- Se tivesse me dito que me amava antes, Draco Malfoy, talvez poderia ter tido uma chance.

E antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação, ela aparatou.

~*~

Duas horas depois, Draco Malfoy ainda estava no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição. Porém, sorria.

Sorria como se Deus tivesse lhe dado o posto de Rei do Mundo.

Não sabia exatamente porque estava sorrindo, só sabia que queria sorrir pelo resto de sua vida.

Afinal, ela não falara nada demais. Mas agora ele não mais achava que tudo estava acabado. Não pensava mais em "Nunca".

Pensava agora que, talvez, num futuro remoto, pudesse haver mais uma vez.

Pudesse ter mais uma chance. 

N/A: Siim, eu sei que eu deveria estar escrevendo PI, mas essa idéia me veio assim do nada e já que eu não estava conseguindo dormir, comecei a escrever, então, não me matem!!! 

Bom, provavelmente vão me perguntar "vai ter continuação?" então já digo, TUDO DEPENDE DO TANTO DE REVIEWS QUE EU RECEBER! Se eu achar que está satisfatório o número de reviews, eu talvez faça uma continuação, senão, nem pensem que eu vou ficar boazinha do nada, porque EU NÃO VOU! REVIEWS POR UMA CONTINUAÇÃO! Claro, se vocês gostarem, porque não ficou lá aquelas coisas a short, estou começando a achar que não tenho jeito para shorts (*como se tivesse para fics*), mas tudo bem... 

REVIEWS PLEEEEEASE!!! 

E, claro, não podia deixar de falar, OBRIGADA LAURA, por agüentar minhas crises e por betar minha pobre short!!


End file.
